


I'd Die Without This

by Pattypixie



Series: Adrenaline And Sex [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Aftercare, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Punishment, Submissive Kylo Ren, Surgery, Ysalamir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Kylo used the force during a session, breaking Hux's rules and severely hurting his master. Now the time has come for his punishment, and Hux has several things in mind.
Written for the 2016 Kylux Secret Santa exchange!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlewithacorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/gifts).



> This is a timestamp that goes after Chapter 3 of "Make Me Feel Like A God". I made this separate from the actual fic, because of the more graphic nature of what goes on.
> 
> Honestly, it was so fun doing this exchange and I loved challenging myself to write something I normally wouldn't! I hope my recipient enjoys it! :D

   Kylo received a message from Hux on his com requesting his presence in an interrogation room in exactly six standard hours. A shiver ran through him, anxious as to what was awaiting him. He knew he was going to be punished for using his powers, but he was excited to see Hux. He attempted to spend the time meditating, but he was too distracted wondering about what Hux had in store for him. From context clues, he knew he would be restrained and expected to make a significant amount of noise, since the interrogation rooms were soundproofed. To pass the time, he chose to clean his body, careful to not create pleasure, but just to be sure he was ready. Hux would appreciate that he took care of himself and didn’t come to him dirty. Finally, the time came and Kylo made his way to the room that Hux had specified. The room was just like all the others, mostly dark with strategically placed lights to make prisoners uncomfortable.

 

   “Remove your clothing and get into the chair,” Hux’s voice came through the room’s intercom. “I will be in momentarily to restrain you.”

 

   Kylo nodded in the direction of the room’s security camera, then quickly disrobed. He folded his clothing, like Hux preferred, and set them to the side before climbing into the chair, naked. After several minutes, the door opened and Hux entered. Almost immediately, Kylo could feel the shift in the force. The general walked closer, and Kylo noticed a large frame strapped to his back.

 

   “As you are aware, in the academy, I studied many important, imperial military leaders,” Hux started, carefully taking the frame off of his back and setting it on the ground next to Kylo. “In doing so, I learned about various tactics that were used in an attempt to combat force users.” He turned the frame around to show a pale, half-meter long lizard attached to it. “This, Ren, is a ysalamir. Do you know what they do? Answer.”

 

   Kylo swallowed. “No, sir.”

 

   “They naturally create a ‘bubble’ that renders force-users unable to use their abilities,” Hux explained, lightly stroking the head of the creature with the back of his gloved hand. “Admiral Thrawn was particularly fond of them, and I’m starting to see why.” He turned his attention back to Kylo. “I don’t want to have to use one during our sessions, but I will if I have to. I need to ensure my own safety before anything else.” He started to secure Kylo’s restraints. “Due to the nature of your punishment today, I don’t believe you will be able to control your powers, so I am forced to use it. You remember what you’re being punished for? Tell me.”

 

   “I lost control of my abilities during a session and used them against you, sir,” Kylo replied.

 

   “And what happened as a result?” Hux baited.

 

   “You…” Kylo hesitated for a moment. “You were thrown into a wall and forced to receive medical treatment, sir.”

 

   “This caused me to get very behind in my work, Ren,” Hux sneered close to Kylo’s ear, closing the neck restraint a little too tight. “Commanding a star destroyer is not an easy position. Unlike you, I can’t just sit in my room and sleep all day.”

 

   Kylo knew that Hux was aware it was meditation and not sleep, but the comment did its job of riling him up for a moment. Once his last restraint was closed, Hux turned to walk towards a dark corner of the room. He heard a cart being wheeled along the floor, but kept looking straight ahead. Hux stopped the cart beside him on his right, and Kylo started to feel anxious as he heard Hux preparing something. A tight band was wrapped around Kylo’s upper arm and, and he could feel his forearm starting to swell.

 

   “This will be cold,” Hux warned before Kylo felt him wiping some kind of wet-nap on the inside of his elbow. Kylo could feel that he had changed his gloves to latex when Hux pressed down on the area. “This, however, will probably be extremely painful. Please try to control any reaction you may have.”  

 

   Kylo had only a couple seconds to prepare before Hux stuck a needle into his arm and removed the band. The pleasurable feeling of blood rushing back into his arm was soon replaced with a burning sensation that traveled through his veins, likely due to whatever Hux was injecting into his bloodstream. Kylo’s body went rigid, and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears forming from the pain. His mouth opened in a silent scream, while his mind cried out for Hux to stop.

 

   “There we are,” Hux sighed, finally pulling the needle out. “Not so bad.” The pain subsided enough so that Kylo could close his mouth, but he still bit his bottom lip. His entire body threatened to shake, but he forced himself to retain muscle control.

 

   “What I’ve given you is a little cocktail that I mixed up myself,” Hux explained. “A strong antifibrinolytic to encourage clotting, some antibiotics, and just a touch of benzodiazepines.” He rolled the cart in front of Kylo and smirked up at him. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you? Answer.”

 

   Kylo scanned the contents of the cart and noticed several scalpels, a retractor, and other medical instruments he didn’t recognize. “You’re…You’re cutting me open, sir?” Kylo’s heart started to race, wondering exactly what Hux was planning.

 

   “Good boy,” Hux praised. “Cutting you open is exactly what I’ll be doing.” He turned toward the cart and picked up a small device with two thin wires coming out of it. “I only have one intended objective for this session. This,” he held up the item so that Kylo could see, “will be implanted in your heart. It’s connected to a wristband that I will be wearing at all times. After it’s implanted, I will have the ability to push a button that will stop your heart.” His eyes moved from the device to stare into Kylo’s eyes. “More importantly, it will monitor my heartbeat and if my heart stops, yours does too. If I die, you will die with me. Understood?”

 

   “Yes, sir,” Kylo breathed, attempting to contain his elation. He was certain this was supposed to be a punishment, but he couldn’t imagine a more precious gift. To be so intimately connected with Hux was something he had only dreamt of. If it wasn’t for this, he would probably be driven to suicide if Hux’s death occurred, but now he didn’t have to concern himself with it. To be forced to die with his master was the highest honor Hux could have bestowed upon him.

 

   “Interesting,” Hux remarked, lightly stroking the underside of Kylo’s erection with two fingers. “Are you aroused in anticipation of me performing surgery? Or it is the thought of me having control over whether you live or die that excites you?” He placed his palm on the knight’s stomach, and moved upwards. “I think it’s a little bit of both, isn’t it? Is it that you don’t want to live without me? Answer.”

 

   “Yes, sir,” Kylo sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as Hux touched him. A sharp slap to his left cheek caused his eyes to fly back open.

 

   “Pathetic,” Hux spat. He turned back to the cart, grabbed a remote, and pressed a button that caused the chair to recline into a flat position. “I suppose it makes sense, though. What would you even do with your sad excuse of an existence without me?” Hux pulled the cart to Kylo’s left side and grabbed a hair removal laser. “Since this doesn’t seem to qualify as a punishment for you,” he continued as he removed the hair from the area he had planned to perform on, “I may have to make some more unnecessary incisions.” Hux finished cleaning the area, then looked down Kylo’s body, deciding to continue to clean the rest of his torso. “What would you like me to do, Ren? I could remove your intestines, take out a kidney or some liver…Castration, maybe?” Kylo’s eyes widened in terror and the general chuckled. “Don’t worry. Your manhood will remain intact.” Hux returned the laser to the cart and picked up another alcohol swab. He turned back and started to wipe Kylo’s upper chest. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but I didn’t include any anesthetics in what I gave you. You’ll feel every cut and move I make inside your body. I’ll understand if you need to cry out,” he continued, discarding the swab and turning back around with a scalpel in hand, “but I’d prefer if you’d avoid any dramatics.”

 

   Hux made his first incision on Kylo’s left pectoral, cutting deep to get past all the muscle that was there. A small amount of blood beaded up out of the wound, and onto his gloves before clotting quickly. He looked up at Kylo, his face twisted in obvious pain, but attempting to restrain himself from any reaction. Satisfied, he went back to make the cut a bit longer, extending it to a little over two inches. Hux reached behind himself and set the knife down to grab a retractor. After adjusting the width, he carefully inserted it into the wound. Slowly, he started to open the instrument up, causing it to push against the sides of the laceration and open it up further.

 

   “Ahh!” Kylo cried out, clenching his fists at his sides in an attempt to remain still. The pain was excruciating, but he knew it was all worth it in the end.

 

   “Shh…” Hux reached his free hand up and ran a finger down Kylo’s cheek, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. “The worst part is almost over.” He brought his finger to the corner of Kylo’s mouth and the knight’s tongue darted out to meet it. “Filthy,” Hux breathed as he let Kylo lead his fingers into his mouth and moaned around them. Kylo sucked on the two blood and latex covered digits, the action causing him to forget the pain, if only momentarily. Hux indulged him for a moment, but took his hand away quickly. He went back to focusing on opening Kylo up, letting out a sigh once it was opened the appropriate amount.

 

   “There we are,” Hux traced the edge of wound lightly with his thumb and smiled slightly. The retractor would do nicely for opening Kylo up for other activities. He would have to make a note of it for later. Getting back to the task at hand, Hux turned and grabbed the device. He held up the wires for Kylo to see. “I’ll be threading these wires into your heart. Again, it will be uncomfortable, as I expect all of this is.” Hux set the device on Kylo’s chest as he looked inside the opening he had made. Kylo’s heart was beating strongly, but he could still see the vein he needed to insert the wire into. He used all of his concentration to feed the wire into the knight’s heart, frowning at the screams coming from his “patient”.

 

   “Ren, please,” Hux sighed. “I’m trying to concentrate. You don’t want to bleed out, do you?” Kylo took several shallow breaths, then shook his head jerkily. “That’s what I thought. Now, calm down.” He rolled his eyes and set to inserting the second wire. This step was met with less sound, muffled by Kylo biting down on his bottom lip. Once the wire was successfully inserted, Hux smiled and looked up at the knight, his mouth full of blood from his teeth tearing through his lip.

 

   “Good boy,” Hux commented, using a gauze square to clean up Kylo’s lip. “Last thing I need to do is make a pocket under your skin for the device to go in.” He discarded the gauze, then picked up a clean scalpel. Carefully, he filleted Kylo’s skin from his muscle on the bottom edge of the opening, ignoring the whines coming from the knight. Once he had made the pocket big enough, he inserted the device in. It slid in above the muscle easily, and made a bulge underneath the skin. Hux trailed his finger along the edge of the cut, making sure the device was flush with the incision and let out a breath.

 

   “All finished,” Hux announced, starting to remove the retractor. The skin was released and Kylo started to relax, blissful with the thought that he was now connected to Hux even more so than before. The general placed a couple of butterfly clasps on the wound, then covered it with a bacta patch.

 

   “That wasn’t so bad now, was it? Answer,” Hux asked.

 

   “No, sir,” Kylo noticed Hux walking away into the dark, and grew mildly concerned.

 

   “Can you handle some more?” Hux inquired from where Kylo couldn’t see.

 

   “Yes, sir. Always,” Kylo replied, wincing a little at the pain from his heart pounding against his chest.

 

   Hux chuckled. “It’s not as if you had a choice, but I appreciate your enthusiasm.” The general came back into the light wearing nothing but the monitor, a new set of latex gloves, garters, and socks. Kylo’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of his master naked. All he had ever seen of Hux was his cock and now his entire, perfect body was on display, just for him. Hux walked closer and wrapped his hand around Kylo’s renewed erection, stroking slowly. To Kylo’s surprise, after a moment, Hux let go and climbed on top of Kylo, straddling his waist.

 

   “I’m going to sit on your cock, Ren,” Hux explained, leaning over to pull the cart closer so it was within reach. “You are forbidden to move at all. Honestly, it will be for the best considering what I’ll be doing to you.” He sat back up, holding a new scalpel. Hux placed the instrument between his teeth and moved backwards, down Kylo’s body. He reached behind to grab Kylo’s cock and line it up with his already lubed and open hole. Kylo tried to control his breathing as Hux sank down onto him, careful not to release any of the noises that were bubbling up in his throat in response to the moans Hux was making on top of him. Once Hux was fully seated, he looked down at Kylo, face and chest flush.

 

   Hux took the scalpel from his teeth, and took a few breaths. “Gods, I never expected you to feel like this, Ren.” He teased his hips forward and let out a moan as Kylo moved inside him. “Enough of that, I think,” Hux breathed, reaching for an alcohol wipe. He ran a gloved hand up Kylo’s chest, then started to clean Kylo’s abdomen. The wipe was quickly discarded, and Hux started to make an incision below Kylo’s navel. To get past the muscle, Hux had to cut deep and Kylo cried out as the wound was extended six inches across his belly. Despite the clotting medicine, blood bubbled up out of the incision, dripping down the sides of Kylo’s body and slicking Hux’s thighs. A few drops spurted out, hitting Hux’s chest and face. Kylo could feel his erection wilting due to the pain, but he was in Hux deep enough that he wouldn’t slip out. Finally, Hux stopped cutting and threw the knife down.

 

   “Beautiful,” Hux whispered, running his gloved fingers through the blood and spreading it across Kylo’s chest. “You look brilliant in red.”

 

   Hux’s words renewed Kylo’s interest, and he could feel himself starting to harden again at the look of elation on his master’s face. He would do anything for Hux, as long as he could see him like this more. Hux flicked his tongue out to catch a drop of blood that landed on his bottom lip and Kylo barely held back a moan.

 

   The general inserted two fingers into the wound and spread them, opening it up. “Do you want to see yourself, Ren? Your insides are immaculate,” Hux offered, using both hands now to open the wound further. Kylo could do nothing more than nod, hoping that if he agreed, Hux would speak about him like that even more. “Good choice.” Hux grabbed the retractor off the cart and placed it in the incision. He moved his hips as he spread the cut open, hoping the movement would prevent Kylo’s cock from losing hardness. Once he had spread it open enough, Hux found he couldn’t stop rocking his hips right away, his senses flooded with blood. He could feel it under his hands and trickling down between his legs, helping the lube ease Kylo in and out of him. It was all he could smell, and when he opened his eyes, Kylo was covered in it. He noticed Kylo’s eyes drooping, a sign of losing consciousness, and quickly grabbed a packet of smelling salts off the cart. Hux leaned forward, careful to not upset the wound, and snapped the packet open under Kylo’s nose. The knight’s eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath, scanning Hux’s face.

 

   “I don’t believe I gave you permission to pass out,” Hux scolded, tossing the salts aside. “I want you to see this. I want it to give you as much pleasure as it gives me, understand?”

 

   “Ye—Yes, sir,” Kylo choked out, his breathing shallow.

 

   Hux sat back up and ran a gloved, blood-soaked hand through his hair to push it back. He looked down at the abdominal opening and smiled. Flexing his fingers a little, he dove a hand into the red and pink mess, grabbing hold of Kylo’s intestine. Slowly, he pulled it to the surface, ignoring Kylo’s groaning and whining. “There we are,” Hux marveled, tenderly bringing the organ out of the incision, meeting open air for the first time. “Come, Ren. Look at yourself.” Kylo lifted his head slightly to see Hux holding his insides. He stared at them as long as he could before letting his head back down to avoid fainting. “Amazing, isn’t it?” Hux squeezed a little and Kylo groaned as a wave of nausea hit him. “I wish I could spend more time with you like this, but I suppose I should put you back together, hmm?” Hux sighed and placed the intestine back inside Kylo. “I used to do this with my toys all the time when I was young. I’d pull them apart and put them back together.” The general’s voice was soothing as he spoke over what he was doing. “I always took good care of my toys, though.” He removed the retractor and Kylo sighed in relief. “I’d like to think of you as one of my toys, Ren. Possibly my favorite toy.” Hux set the retractor to the side and looked down at Kylo. “The problem with that is, toys shouldn’t play back.” He placed his fingers on the narrow edges of the laceration and pulled, causing Kylo to cry out. “Now that you know the consequences of using your powers, I expect you’ll be able to control them more. Am I correct, Ren?”

 

   “Yes, sir!” Kylo yelled, tears running down his cheeks. “Never again!”

 

   Hux scoffed, but removed his fingers. “I doubt that, but I know your intentions are valid.” He moved his hips, attempting to awaken Kylo’s limp cock. “I’ll be glad to close you up, Ren, but I need a little something first.”

 

   The knight was starting to come back to himself since most of the pain was relieved. He stared up at Hux, covered in blood—HIS blood—and could feel himself harden again. Hux moaned above him and started moving with more intent, raising his hips up and slamming them back down. It irritated Kylo’s cut, but he bit his lower lip and kept still, letting Hux use him.

 

   “Gods…” Hux breathed, wrapping a blood-soaked hand around his own cock, stroking himself as he rode Kylo. He could feeling himself getting closer to climax, and if Kylo’s flushed neck and chest were any tell, he was close too. Kylo had done well, so Hux decided to let him come, moaning as his insides were flooded. A couple strokes later and Hux threw his head back, painting Kylo’s chest with white. The general started to come down and placed a palm in the center of Kylo’s chest, smearing the blood and come. “Beautiful.”

 

   After a few moments, Hux climbed off of Kylo and walked back to the corner that his clothing was presumably in. Kylo could hear the rustle of clothing and finally the click of boots walking back toward him. Silently, Hux closed his wound, using butterfly clips again and not bothering to clean the area. Whatever come had landed in the laceration was now inside of Kylo, and that somehow comforted him. He placed a bacta patch over the cut, then removed his gloves.

 

   “I expect you have learned your lesson, Ren,” Hux presumed, throwing the dirty gloves on the cart. “I will see you in my quarters within the hour.” He picked up the ysalamir and strapped it to his back. Hux walked out of the room and he could feel the force flooding back to him. It was like a breath of fresh air and Kylo gulped it down as if he had been suffocating. Quickly, he unlocked the restraints and sat up, crying out and cringing at the pain. This was a lesson he wouldn’t forget for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me!  
> Twitter: @pattypixie  
> Tumblr: Kyluxanonymous


End file.
